


Pancakes on Boxing Day

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is staying with Harry but he needs some private time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes on Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Charlie rolled out of the bed in the guest bedroom, threw on a bathrobe, and headed down to the living room. The room was an absolute mess from Christmas the day before. Boxes, wrappings, ribbons, and bows were everywhere, but he cleared a path to the fireplace. It was so early no one else in the house was awake, which was the way he wanted it. 

The magical fire danced in the hearth and Charlie knelt before it, waiting. It took a few minutes, but then Neville’s face appeared. Not known for being a morning person, he looked incredibly sleepy. But his face still lit up to see Charlie. “Good morning!”

“Morning, Nev.” He didn’t risk sticking his head in the fire to give Neville a kiss, but he blew one. “I have to be quiet. It’s been a tough few days and everyone else is still asleep.”

Neville nodded. “Understood. So just a quiet quickie then?”

Charlie’s hands started on his knees and travelled up his thighs. They disappeared beneath the bathrobe and, a second later, he let a deep breath out. “Doesn’t have to be quick, just quiet.” 

Neville grinned. 

“Are you touching yourself too?”

“I… I’m going to touch myself exactly the same way you are. My hands are… stroking my cock.” He sighed as well. “Could you… squeeze your nipple? ‘Cause I really want to do that.” 

Chuckling, Charlie withdrew a hand, freed the bathrobe at the waist by pulling the tie, then pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He flicked it and tweezed it and Neville’s the one who groaned. 

“Merlin, I miss you, Nev.” 

“I miss you too. Now, insert a finger.”

“What, already?” They’d only just started. Neville’s head bounced amidst the flame, as if he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“Yes already. I’m nearly bursting, Char. And if I can’t have you in me, this is as close as I’m going to get until I see you again in person. I want to feel like I’m riding you. Hard.” 

“Oh yes,” Charlie gasped.

“Uncle Charlie?”

Charlie jumped. Neville’s head in the fire jumped. Charlie quickly tied the bathrobe and made sure both his hands were free. He turned, blocking the view of the fire from Lily. “Um, good morning, sweetheart. What are you doing awake so early?”

“I thought I heard Professor Longbottom’s voice.”

“Uh…” Charlie glanced over his shoulder to see that Neville’s head had vanished from the flames. He looked into his niece’s wide, confused eyes. “Um…” he searched desperately for an explanation and came up with. “Do you want to help me make some pancakes?” 

Giddy, she bounded into the kitchen. Charlie followed her in and washed his hands while she gathered ingredients.


End file.
